


House On The Hill

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Choking, Coffee Shops, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HOTLINEBLING!AU, I'm not sorry, Light BDSM, POV Female Character, Phone Sex, STRAIGHT UP FUCKIN, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much dirty talk it's ridiculous, This was entirely self indulgent, Toys, abuse the tags, and spends her down time being a sub, cliches, hippy-ish reader owns a music store, lets go with that as a name huh?, so much fucking smut, sub!Reader, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're drunk you do stupid things. One night, that stupid thing is phone sex with 'Danny'.</p><p>When you're sober you do stupid things. One day, that stupid thing is real sex with Dan.</p><p>You see where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Love

"Hello?"

"You've reached the House On The Hill phone line, how can we assist you ma'am?"

You're looking at the screen in front of you, the dark room covers you. Hides you under it's blanket. "Yeah, hi ummm..." The screen is showing one particular guy you want to talk to, underneath his name "Danny" is written in bold text. He's cute, and you'd definitely fuck him. Dark curls cover his head down to his shoulders, shadowing his brown eyes and stubble. He's got that rocker look going. He's hot. "Can I talk to Danny please?"

"He's got another call at the minute sweetie," the voice is sultry and you can't help but feel a little turned on by her endearing nickname that you're sure she uses on every woman on this line. "Can you wait?"

"Sure, sure... I can wait." You say quietly, shy and timid and every other synonym. "Thanks." She gives you a nonchalant dismissal and puts you on hold.

You're waiting for a few minutes before the music pauses and you hear someone gulping on the other side. "Sorry," a mid set tone of voice comes through, "I'm just really thirsty. I'll be with you in a second?"

"Oh God, no don't worry... please just sort yourself out." You're too goddamn polite.

"Thanks," the voice is lilting as the line goes silent. There's a shuffle, and you take this time to hitch up your dress and pull off your tights and underwear in a fast mess of limbs and drunken stupidity. You're already wet, and you sigh as you run one finger over your entrance and rub your clit gently. You don't stop when you hear the phone being picked up again, but you slow down to make it last. That voice comes through again, "So, you're speaking to Danny. How can I be of service?"

"I'm not sure," You admit this freely, and it's the worst reason in the world so you try again. "I was just... super horny and ended up on the internet looking at you. You're hot." You cut yourself off with a hiss, a shot of pure gold runs through your abdomen. He notices and mock gasps, making you giggle into the darkness.

"Are you already touching yourself?"

"M-maybe."

"Stop that. You'll be off the phone before I get a chance to even know your name."

"Pick a name for me."

"Anonymity. I like it. Alright, babygirl." You sigh again, loving the idea of being someone's babygirl. Your breath hitches with another stroke and he laughs, charming and devious. "You like that name?"

"Mmhm." You whine out. "Say what you want, your voice e-fucking-nough." Damn, when did your drunk self turn into such a confident dirty talker?

"Damn babygirl, free reign? Alright, get your hand away from your cunt. Now." His tone changes and that undercutting dominance makes you stutter, you're close to coming, to the point where you're tempted to ignore him, but instead you remove the hand giving you a good time and regain your breath.

"Okay, I did what you told me to."

"Good. Now, you have toys I hope?"

Oh boy do you, you slip the laptop away, closing the lid and leaning over the side of the bed to grab the black box of toys you have. You lift them onto the sheets and open it up. "I have them here, on my bed." You say.

"Take the biggest dick in there and everything else away." You know that he's insinuating that he's a big boy, and judging by the picture you saw he's probably right, but there's an equal chance of pure bullshit too. The toy you choose is thick and around 8 inches long. You put it between your legs to keep it upright and in place. "Now, since you've seen me, you can probably paint very vivid images of how I'd look fucking you, but I can't imagine you."

"You get your kicks like this every time?"

"Only with the one that let's me take control."

"Not a lot of them, huh?"

"I've only been doing this for five weeks and so far they've all wanted to be my master." His tone turns to this joking friendly manner, and you can't help but laugh at his complaint. "I digress. Who are you?"

"Your babygirl."

"No," he draws out the 'o' sound, exasperated in the best way. "I mean... what are you wearing? What do you look like?"

"Not wearing a lot, I stripped before we got to talking. No panties, and my dress seems to be riding a little further up my body." You're telling the truth, your dress is now bunched up around your waist.

"You're a dirty talkin' little lady aren't you?" With those words you notice that his accent isn't western, it sounds like it's New York. Maybe Jersey.

"Only for you, sir." You don't know if you're crossing a boundary with the nickname, and as much as he's paid to do this you don't want to make him uncomfortable. Instead of an objection, you hear a growl and the sound of a zip.

"Call me sir again."

You stutter out another phrase. "Anything for you, sir."

"Agh, fuck- okay, I want you to take that dick you have there and get on your hands and knees. Put it between your legs and tease yourself for me babygirl." You do exactly as he asks, and you both share small moans for a while before you slip a few inches in. You know he's heard your gasp when he stops his own moaning.

"Did you disobey me?"

"No."

"No? No, what?"

"No, sir. I didn't, sir. It just slipped and I couldn't help myself, sir." You're panicking internally because you feel like you're letting him down. You could turn this on it's head though. Flatter him. "It was just the thought of your hard dick driving into me, it made me wanna come - Danny, sir."

"Take it out."

"What?"

"I said take it out, you fucking slut."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Your own voice breaks out of that sexy slur and you're acting like your parents just told you off. You take the plastic hard-on out and lay it underneath your mound. Sitting on it, weirdly comfortable. "There, it's out. You fuckin' happy?"

"Good girl. Now you're gonna fuck yourself for me, okay? Keep imagining it's me." He sounds a little nervous on that line, but you imagine that being a newbie is hard. You let it pass, because in the end he's told you about exactly what you know is going to happen. Coming to the idea of this riding this Danny guy.

"Okay sir, can I do it now?"

"Go ahead, little lady."

On your knees, you slide the cock back into you, taking it up to the hilt. As you start to ride it, you keep one hand on the base and another keeps the phone up to your ear. You momentarily find comfort, but then realize you need balance if you're going to get any more pleasure from this. You quickly tell Danny, "I'm putting you on speaker." and manage to regain balance with the phone in front of you, Danny keeps on giving you little moments to think about as you fuck yourself. "You imagining me pulling your hair while you ride me? Or me pushing you down into the mattress hard and fucking you into submission?" You moan in response and he laughs again, telling you - his "babygirl" - that he wishes he was there with you to rip that dress off. He keeps going, occasionally teasing yourself before taking it to the hilt again. The different pressures drive you wild as Danny says "I'm reaching for your cunt, rubbing your clit and driving you crazy. You gonna rub your clit? You gonna come for me?"

"Yes sir, mmhm- ah!" Your breaths become deep when you reach down to tease that bundle of nerves. Your thighs start to shake in seconds and you're coming harder than you have in a while. White bliss rocks over you, blinding and hot. Danny moans loudly over the phone, and he's probably faking but you don't care. "Fuck-" you moan as you pull the cock out. You feel empty, but manage to tune back into what's going on within a few seconds. Danny's stopped moaning, and the two of you are quiet. Heavy breathing as you take the toy and throw it under the bed carelessly. You throw yourself onto your back and make a conscious effort to strip off. The dress comes off as you take the phone off speaker and put it your ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," Danny's suddenly quiet like when he answered the phone, not the dominant man you heard mere moments ago. "You okay?"

"Better than okay. Thanks." You're beaming against the darkness of your bedroom. This guy is awesome. You have officially decided.

"God no, thank you."

"Are you okay? Sorry if I gave you too much power." You best make sure, since there have been moments with past lovers that have resulted in utter turmoil. 

He laughs, "It was perfect. I'm naturally dominant as fuck, so it was nice to have someone who wanted that. Seriously, thank you." Yeah, he's definitely fucking awesome.

"Well, you're welcome I guess?"

"Absolutely. Come back sometime, won't you babygirl?"

"I think so, sir." You bite your lip with apprehension.

"You can just call me Dan."

"(Y/N)." You admit, and you can almost hear the smile spread.

"Well (Y/N), you have an absolutely beautiful voice." You laugh at how sincere he sounds, and you say a small goodbye before he says, "I hope to hear from you soon." The last line sounds rehearsed. Scripted. Like a lie. He even sighs as he says it. He hangs up without another word, and you're put through to the woman from before. She asks for your details and you're charged $17.50 for the call.

You figure you can afford that.


	2. So Nice, So Smart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and Sex. A few weeks later, a chance meeting results in 'getting to know each other'.

"Dan, please."

"No."

"Please, sir, please. I'm begging. I can't take it."

"No."

"Fuck you." You moan, hoping for some relief.

"Excuse me?"

"I said fuck you."

"You're lucky this is a phone line, I'd punish you right now if I was there."

Dan has been teasing you for a total of nineteen minutes now. You don't mind paying for it, because in the end this is your thing. The teasing. The punishment. Being dominated by someone, even in the middle of the day when you're holed up in a toilet cubicle at your shop and praying no one walks in to hear your hot, heavy breathing. You didn't go to work with the intent of calling House On The Hill -for the fifth time in two weeks - but the 5AM start to take stock had you tired and needing some relief. You just wanted Dan say whatever he wanted. Let him push you over the edge. You weren't expecting orgasm denial by your own hand. 

"Come on, one more minute." Dan coos softly, and it's that type of power that no one has keyed into when you've been with them. That power that makes you feel like a little kid. "Not even that. Thirty seconds. You wanna touch yourself for me? Make yourself come when I say you can. Twenty-four. Twenty-three. Twenty-two." He continues to count down as each spark you send through yourself becomes stronger than the last. Your little gasps of air sound throughout the tiled bathroom.

When he hits one, you come almost immediately. It feels like something you've been craving has been satisfied, and when you come down you thank him. He laughs lightly, less of a laugh and more of a huff of air. You imagine it comes with a smile and a bitten lip. God, you are _pining_ for this fucking guy.

"Anytime, babygirl." You've decided you really like this guy, and it's not just for his ability to make you _very happy_ , but for the other sides of his personality. The fact that he's fucking hilarious and he's taking a ton of courses in improv comedy, he told you that the second time you rang and he bargained with you - if he made you come you had to give him a chance to try and make you laugh afterwards. He succeeded. He even breaks the rules of the sex line he works for by talking to you about his personal life, and asking you explicitly about yours. He makes comments about how awesome it is that you run your own shop. You absolutely adore this guy - you just wish you knew him outside of this phone number.

"I uh... I gotta go. I've been in this toilet for twenty minutes, my colleague's gonna think something's wrong." You know the tone of disappointment in your voice is shining through because you don't want to hang up, but you have to if you're going to get any work done today. As easy as it would be for you to stay and talk to him about anything and everything.

"Yeah, that's cool I guess." Dan sounds equally as upset, and you really hope it's for the same reason. "Woah, wait... you're at work?" You forgot to mention that.

"Um... yes?"

"There's no end to how dirty you are is there?" You love it when he laughs.

"Definitely not, but I do need to go. I've gotta take a much needed lunch break and then I need to go home and order more LP's and... whatever." You cut yourself off. "You're not here to talk about my day."

"Oh (Y/N) shut up, if I could be around to be a real part of your day I would love that. I'm human too remember? I'm on my way to work right now, off making coffee for the suits."

"Nice, save me a cup will ya?" "Of course Sweetie." "I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Later as in tonight, or later as in a few days?" Hopeful at the prospect of talking to you again today, but you know you can't afford it so you admit to your inabilities.

"I don't know if I can afford it, and I don't have your personal number."

"I know, but I'd lose my job if they decided to tap this one call and found out I'd given it to you. I can't afford to do that yet."

"I know, Dan, I know. It's fine. I just wish I could talk to you normally."

"Me too, but let's just hope we run into each other by chance huh?. Until then, I hope to hear from you soon." You say your own goodbye and he hangs up. You're put through to a different woman, and read out your account details. She tells you it'll be a charge of $15 and promptly hangs up. You sigh at the amount, slumping against the back of the toilet and pulling your knees up onto the lid of the seat. You can afford this one but you have to stop. You can tell Dan in a few days, after pay day, that you can't afford it. He's not going to be around forever and you can't fool yourself into thinking that it's going to be an easy relationship over the phone. If your feelings continue to develop at this rate, you are simply fucked. You'll tell him next time, and until then you can hope you run into him in the street.

You clean yourself up, buttoning your jeans, readjusting your bra underneath your shirt and grabbing your bag before exiting the toilet. Out in the space of your music shop, the only sound is The Ramones' 'Rockaway Beach' playing as your new employee, Rachel, sits at the cash register. She's returned from her lunch break, meaning you can leave for the day. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go and get my lunch and head home okay?" You say, and she turns to smile at you bright. If there was anyone who could make you smile, it was her. She was new, but you had already grown to like her.

"No problem, oh... you should try that new coffee shop down the street. It's surprisingly good. Go." 

"You want anything?" You know she's probably told you about it just so she gets something brought back in return. She's got that sort of cheek to her. To your surprise she shakes her head and lifts up a take out cup and a paper bag, both have the name "Miller's" written in cursive and you make a note of the name.

"Nah, I've literally just been. Go. They do iced coffee there. I promise you'll like it. The barista is cute too." She opens her mouth to keep going, but you throw your hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I'm persuaded. I'll try it out. Thanks Rach." You back yourself down the middle aisle and she laughs.

"Anytime, see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." You check the time on your phone, and it reads 1.32, "Nathan's in soon, can you get him to restring my phantom please? It's in the kitchen." You've been meaning to get it restringed for a while, and you could do it yourself but Nathan tends to make adjustments and clean up as he's going which you appreciate immensely.

"No problemo, boss." She bows her head to start reading and you head out the door into the streets of downtown LA, sliding your sunglasses on. You head in the direction of the coffee shop and quickly text Nathan to make sure he's still going in, he responds instantly with the '100' emoji - you assume this means yes.

You come across this new place entitled "Miller's" and walk in to hear one of those gentle twinkly bells go off. The smell of ground coffee beans that hits you makes you feel like you've found a new home, but then the noise from the busy queue hits you and you know you've walked in at a bad time.

The coffee-house is rustic, woodchip walls and old potato sacks stuffed to make a range of cushions. It's a beautiful place, but you can tell you'd rather come back during a quiet afternoon or evening. When there are less white men shouting about their problems with money. You stand in line and notice there's only one guy working as the barista - an older guy with wide eyes and a face that says "I am completely fucking done". He's exactly Rachel's type.

You wait patiently, and slowly you move through the line until you're next.

At this point, you hear the door open and someone runs in. "I'm so sorry I'm late, my car fucking died and I had to get a cab. I'm here. I'm here."

_Oh, fuck yes._

"You're late, Dan." You look up towards the counter, and there he fucking is. Danny. Danny from that phone sex line that you keep calling. Danny who made you spend twenty minutes in a toilet cubicle trying not to come less half an hour ago. Danny you very drunkenly stumbled across a few weeks ago. Dan.

You start to shift around nervously, not really knowing what to do with this new discovery, the old man in front of you leaves with his order and then Dan is right there in front of you. Signing himself into the register as he ties back his hair. "What can I get you?" He turns to smile at you with that polite customer serving smile you know yourself. You stay silent at first. If he hears you, he'll probably catch onto who you are. "Sweetie? You wanna order?" You open your mouth to speak, but instead you just make noises of confusion.

"Ummm..." He raises an eyebrow and you take a deep breath to say something. Inevitability encases you. You look at the menu behind him, avoiding eye contact. "Can I get a large caramel iced coffee, please?" You're mumbling again, and you know he hasn't heard you judging by the way his eyebrows crease.

"What was that?"

"A large caramel iced coffee. Black. Please."

Dan's stops. He's not moving or saying anything and you're so thankful that there's no one behind you right now because it takes him a moment his brain to kick back into gear and give you a quiet, "Sure thing." He punches in the buttons on the cash register but doesn't ask for any money, and instead takes out $5 from his pocket. You look up at him confused. "S'on the house." He says, and it clarifies the fact that you are (Y/N) and he is Dan. He knows exactly who you are. 

You stand to the side of the bar and watch him, content with the view of his tall figure. He occasionally looks over to you, and then looks away with a blush tinting his cheeks. At one point, he pauses to give you a once over and slowly drags his eyes over your own body. You feel half self conscious and half excited. Halfheartedly playing him at his own game, you lean over the counter and make a point of running your eyes over him. He turns back again, finishing your drink and then brings the clear plastic cup over to you, he places it on the counter in front of you and you take a sip in front of him. He leans against the counter, mirroring you with a smirk.

"Thank you sir," you dare to say it just loud enough to reach him, and you bite your lip knowingly. His face falls and you see the gulping motion he goes through at the mention of the name.

"Anytime, babygirl." He responds and there's instant tension between the two of you. Dan reaches a hand out to tuck your hair behind your ear, pausing to savor the moment. It's a small gesture that turns you bright red, so you take your coffee and walk away. Finding a comfy looking couch in the corner of the cafe, shrouded in bookshelves and an old lamp that looks like it came straight out of the 50's. With your coffee and bag, you settle down. Grabbing your copy of Slaughterhouse 5 - the book you've nearly finished - and flicking it open to the right page to read. Sipping quietly, reveling in the pages of the little world. 

An hour later, you end up finishing your book after another round of coffee and some lunch (which was unfortunately served by the older guy), so you put it down on the table and gather your things. When you look around for Dan, you don't see him anywhere. He must have gone to do something, maybe he had gone on his break while you were distracted. You didn't expect him to leave without saying something, but you shove your bag over your shoulder, pick up your book, slide it inside and head out of the door anyway. Taking a left and starting to walk towards your apartment. 

You're passing the first alleyway when a hand grabs a hold of your wrist. Instant panic takes over and you're struggling to get away before you realize who it is.

"(Y/N), Jesus... calm down. It's just me. It's me."

"Jesus, fuck Dan. You can't just do that." You get over your beating heart and focus on Dan in front of you. He smiles and apologizes quietly before he cups your cheek with the hand that isn't holding your wrist. When he kisses you it's slow and gentle, nothing in comparison to what you'd imagined talking over the phone. Not that you're complaining. You reach for his shirt with your free hand, grabbing a fistful and pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Tongues entwine and you feel the tension start to rise, making a small noise in the back of your throat when Dan pulls away.

"Nice to finally meet you, (Y/N)."

"And you, Dan. Sorry if I'm not exactly what you thought I would be."

"No, God... it's fine. You're a lot cuter than I thought you would be. Surpassing the expectations. Don't you worry." You can't help how happy you are when he compliments you as the sun shines down into the alleyway. People pass by busily, ignoring this little world you're in with just you and Dan. You reach up to kiss him lightly again before you ask;

"Does this mean I'm allowed your number now?"

"Oh fuck yes it does." He reaches into his pocket for his phone and hands it over, you grab yours from your bag and do the same. Unlocking it and handing it over with a New Contact page waiting for him. You quickly type in your number on his phone and put a little flower emoji next to your name before returning it at the same time as Dan returns yours. As you save the contact you notice he's put the eggplant emoji next to his name. You snort in delight at the joke, and when you catch his eye again there's a moment of silence where it feels like it's just the two of you again.

"Hey, what're you doing later?" You ask with a new air of confidence.

"Not a lot actually, probably wait for this new girl to ring me."

You shouldn't have expected less. Girl in every port and all that. You're just a fuck buddy. Friends with benefits. Of course. This was nothing. You speak up, "Oh, cool. Well, just text me if you ever want to go for a beer or... I don't know."

"I meant you, you fucking dumbass." He deadpans and you feel yourself go bright red.

"Of course you fucking did, I'm so stupid."

"Yeah you are," Dan outright laughs at you. "Were you not there when I kissed you just then? I thought that it was obvious."

"Well I don't fucking know! I'm a fucking client. You could have ten of me and I wouldn't know."

"(Y/N) please shut up. I like you. Is that not really obvious?" He uses his hands around your waist to keep you close to him and you struggle to look anywhere but in his eyes. "I thought I made it obvious on the phone before. 'If I could be a real part of your day I would love that'? That's me. Liking you."

"Dan, Jesus. I like you too okay? I just got confused."

"So that's settled then."

"Yes it is, and if so... how d'you feel about visiting my apartment when you finish up here?" You raise an eyebrow and he smirks, bringing his head down to yours.

"I feel like I'd fucking love to."

"Good. 6.30?"

"No problem. Want me to bring anything?"

"Yourself. That dirty mouth of yours."

"You got-?" He means to say protection, but he stops himself from being so forward.

"I'm on the pill, but yes. If you still want to use them then I have... things."

"Okay. 6.30. Your place... which is?"

"Oh shit, yeah here." You take out a pen from your bag and take his hand from your waist rolling up the sleeve of his shirt and writing down your apartment block and number. "It's only ten minutes away. If you get lost, call and I'll come find you."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"Of course you will."

"Okay, now you need to go or I might just fuck you right here."

"I would be absolutely fine with that, but judging by the time I'd say we probably can't in three minutes. So..." You trace your hands down his shirt, smoothing out the bit where you grabbed him before. "I'll see you in... three and a half hour's."

"This is going to be the longest shift of my life."

"Yup, worth it though. I'll tell you what. If you manage to go the entire shift without texting me your dirty thoughts that I know you're having right now, I'll wear something especially fancy, just for you." You're being so forward with him that it just doesn't compute with your brain that this is the first time you've met him face to face. Still it doesn't seem to matter. Five phone calls have told you enough for you to care about him, enough for you to be into him. Why shouldn't you go for it with Dan? You're both eager to please each other. You're both single. It's not like you're getting any fucking younger. You're both in your thirties. Plus, you think this guy might be worth it.

"Deal."

"Deal."

You walk away without another word, and head back to your apartment. You know exactly what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently listening to Brian's Favourite Hip Hop Jams, so if you want a playlist to listen as accompaniment then just listen to that <3 Thanks for reading!


	3. Rock With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight up Dom/Sub(light) fuckin. Enjoy! Sorry it took so long. Essays.

You're deciding on what to wear when you get a vibration in your back pocket, a text from Dan no doubt. You sigh, taking out your phone to find the message is from your mother, she's asking how you are and you shoot back a quick reply with the positive reply she's hoping for. You then send her another, it reads; _'I think I met a guy... as in, a guy guy.'_ and it takes seconds for five more texts to come through asking about him. You reply to all of them, and then put your phone down. You'll give it a minute before replying, and pick out what to wear. You don't want to answer the door naked or anything, but you feel like... should something happen you should be prepared.

In the end, you opt for a matching pair of black lace panties and bra and cover it up with a loose green dress. You feel a little like there's something missing, so you grab a grey pair of knee-high socks and throw them on, before going out into your living room. The clock above the bookshelf reads 5:42 now, and you know Dan finishes soon and he'll be at yours at 6:30. Now you've just gotta kill time until he gets here and you can... do something?

You make yourself a cup of tea and drink it quietly, humming to yourself as you walk over to the couch and sit down. The time passes by slowly, and you watch the clock as you're waiting for a knock.

 

Finally it comes, and you're on your feet in a flash to answer the door. When you open up, Dan stands there with his hands in the pockets of a leather jacket before striding in with a "Hey," as you close the door.

Words almost fail you, but you manage to gain your confidence back just in time. "Hey, you. How was work?"

"Not too bad, just couldn't stop thinking about you." You're honestly flattered because you haven't heard those words in a long time.

"You managed not to message me." He grins like an idiot when you say it, and you start laughing with the nerves.

"I did, do I get to see what you're wearing under that dress?" He steps towards you, still in the hallway of your apartment as you feel yourself being backed up against the wall. His eyes drag their gaze down to your legs and back up.

"I dunno, do you?" You give him the most innocent look you can muster before he closes the distance and kisses you. His intent is clear and you throw your arms around his neck, pinned against the wall by his tall figure. He breaks away from you momentarily.

"Are we doing this now?" It's a weird way of asking for consent, but you somehow feel like that's what he wants from you, which you deeply appreciate. You nod and he kisses you again with a smile, making you breathe heavily between breaks. You push his jacket off his shoulders and he shrugs out of it. "I think I do," he growls into your ear before biting at your neck, making you whine and fumble at the hem of his shirt. He moves away to pull it off and you find his built form underneath. Reaching out, you run your hands up and down his arms as your tongue roams to neck and chest, bites and scratches appear as omens of what's to come. Dan shivers under your touch and you want to feel it again. So with one hand you cup his dick, pressing hard against denim, at the same time as a particularly hard bite to his left shoulder. You hear a hiss as Dan tips his head back, and against the light of the hallway you notice the dark bruise forming on his collar already. At this point he pushes you back, instantly regaining the dominance you know he has, and he holds your shoulders to the wall. "Don't you fucking dare, babygirl. I told you I'd punish you earlier. Don't think I won't do it now we're here." You bite your lip and his gaze fixates on it for a while before the hands gripping you are gone and Dan is stood with his arms folded. "Show me what's underneath the dress." You hesitate, loving the control but worrying that you'll do something wrong. "I said show me, do I need to tell you again?"

"No sir," you say quickly before reaching down. Deciding you should go with a little more than shedding clothes, you pick up the hem and lift it slightly as you turn to face the wall. You lift to the point that it's gathered around your waist and perfectly showing the heart shaped cut of your panties, the lace creating an elegance around the subject. Moving so you're bent over, pushing your ass back and hoping for contact, you look back at Dan to see him staring. When his eyes meet yours he shifts uncomfortably in his jeans and adjusts himself with his right hand.

Turning back, you pull the dress just above the cups of your bra, letting Dan look before you pull it off completely. Revealing the two-piece to him with a shy smile, you gain a harsh kiss in return for your teasing. Starving and desperate. 

You desperately want to move from the hallway, and as if on cue he directs you further into the house. In the open space of your kitchen and living room, you feel your ass against a counter. Dan holds you by the hips as you jump to get up, and you're finally at the same height as him when you do. With a little laughter, he starts to caress your body. Hands all over hips and thighs. The small moans coming from you are wildly submissive, and you reach for the belt of his jeans to find some access.

Struggling, Dan removes your hand before he undoes the buckle and slides the jeans and boxers down to the floor. Stepping out and kicking them away before returning to you with kisses and small nips. He pulls you to the edge of the counter and starts to palm at the mound between your thighs. More moans, smaller and sudden, come from your mouth and you reach across to start jerking him off. He pulls from the mark left on your neck. "Do you have a condom?"

"I'm clean and on the pill," you say loudly, but then quietly as you continue "you don't have to use one if you wanna come in me."

"Agh fuck- babygirl I do. I really do." He moans into you and makes you moan back, the hot and enticing sound of passion. You lift your hips so he can remove your underwear quickly, shifting to lose your bra at the same tame. Here the two of you are completely naked, watching each others movements with lustful eyes, without much else to say Dan guides his dick between your folds. You shiver with the teasing, the anticipation, and when he slides in tightly you gasp - using a hand on his shoulder to steady yourself. "You okay?" He asks quickly, waiting for the green light.

You pull him down to you, "Yes, sir." He grins and starts fucking into you, slowly at first so that you can adjust to the size of him. He's thick, and when he pulls out all the way you feel the stretch begin to burn before he takes you again, harder. The moan that comes out of you is sudden and loud, and you lie back on the counter. The small grunts from Dan as he continues are exactly like you've heard before on the phone, but it's so much better to see the look on his face. The bite of his lip. His hands grip your hips, leaving white pressure marks that will inevitably bruise. 

He suddenly hits a point inside you that strikes lucky and makes you arch your back, you moan out. "Fuck, there again."

"There?" He hits it again, harder.

"Please, fuck." You gasp.

"Please what?" He slows, teasing you and only using half of his cock to fuck you. You're pushing down for more, but he doesn't want you to, so he holds you in place and bends over waiting with dark eyes. Dark intent. You want to wipe that stupid fucking smirk off his face. You want to disobey just to see what he would do.

"Please sir, please." You enunciate the "sir" and he reaches up to stroke your cheek. It's a treasured moment in the middle of a guiltless fuck, and you take your time to savour it. You love this. Slowly you reach up to take hold of his wrist, dragging it from your cheek down to your neck. He knows what you're implying he do next, but he gives you a suspicious look. Applying pressure, you feel your breath escape you.

"You're fucking amazing," Dan takes a second to tell you. You're smiling when he pushes into you harsh and aggressive, hitting that spot repeatedly, making you feel unbearably full and delirious. His smile turns dark as you gasp for air. The space between you is full of your choked obscenities. The build up to your orgasm comes quickly from then, and you feel it boil as the pressure on your neck makes you lightheaded. "You gonna come?" He asks and you find it in your willpower to nod. "Say it."

"I'm gonna fucking come," it edges out of you as Dan's palm presses into your windpipe. When you tip over the edge, you tighten around his cock inside you and he stutters. His hand comes away from you throat and a feral whine rips from you and travels through the room. An exquisite glow envelops you and you watch, still whining, as Dan comes inside you. His facial expression matching your own bliss. 

It takes a moment of heavy breathing, with an arm laced over your chest and regaining composure before you manage to sit up. You feel dirty in the best way when Dan pulls out and wraps his arms around you, his head fitting in the crook of your neck as he kisses your skin delicately. You wrap yourself around him when he picks you up almost suddenly, and you squeal in response. "What are you-?" You ask as Dan carries you, but you quiet down as his lips lock with yours and he lays down on the couch of the living room, taking you with him. You take the green comforter that always sits on the arm of the chair, throwing it over the two of you before resting your head on his shoulder. It's quiet before you laugh a little at the situation. "So, what's your real name?" You ask, and he looks at you with a quirked eyebrow before laughing.

"Leigh Daniel Avidan, but I'm known as Dan mostly."

"Dan Avidan? Are you fucking serious?"

"My father is Avi Avidan if that makes you feel better, and my sister is Dana."

"That's amazing, your family sound rad."

"What about you?"

"Nothing special. Plain old (Y/F/N)."

"I don't think it's plain at all, you have a lovely name." His compliment makes you smile against his shoulder, and he kisses your hair before leaning back with a hand behind his head.

"Thank you. Okay so... since we just fucked I feel like we should actually talk now."

"If your personality is as amazing as that sex was, I'm all over it babygirl."

"I hope I live up to standards then," you shuffle and pull the comforter up around your chest. "Alright, twenty questions. Favourite food?"

"Sushi."

"Drink?"

"Probably Dr Pepper."

"Sports fan?"

"Fuck yeah dude, you?"

"My question time bitch, but yes. Football especially."

Dan covers his face with his hand and groans out loud. "I'm officially fucking in love with you." You laugh before he looks at you with a smile. "I'm not, just an FYI. I do really, really like you though."

"Good, I feel the same way. Now, more questions..." You continue through the major questions and find out he's in a band, he plays video games a lot - one of his favourites being Punch Out. You don't know it, but he promises to show you. He's from Jersey, and he's here because he's working out a new job with a friend on YouTube. "You're not worried that the phone line will fuck you over if you become popular?"

"They delete your profile from the entire website when you're done, and they do their best to get rid of you on any other sites."

"Oh sweet, so it wouldn't do much damage?"

"I wouldn't care anyway, but no it wouldn't."

"Nice mentality." You finish your questions, and by the time you're done you're half asleep, your left hand has ended up interlocked with his right. Holding it and stroking the back of his hand with your thumb. He starts his questioning off with similar things. Food. Drink. Perfect date.

"How many guys have you been with?"

"Six."

"Long term?"

"Most of them - one was just a fling in high school but I still count it. He was my first _nice_ boyfriend. I had to move away, but we ended it in a good place."

"Sounding pretty nostalgic there. Also, what do you mean by _nice_?"

"I had a... friend... from the age of about thirteen until I was sixteen who was a fucking dickweed."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No ones fault but his own really. I can't help him being a prick. Got caught in the crossfire is all."

"Well I think you're fucking amazing, so screw that guy."

"It was a long time ago. Twenty years nearly, Jesus..."

"Okay next question..." He tails off and then he pauses. "Fuck it. I'm tired. Can we sleep? I promise I'll ask another seven questions once we've slept."

"Oh my God yes."

"Bedroom?"

"Absolutely. Come on," you get up, letting the blanket fall and your naked figure stands in front of him. He gets up next to you and wraps and arm around your waist. You lead him into your room down the shortest of halls and give him a small kiss on the way before crawling into your bed. The cold sheets making you shiver before Dan joins you and wraps you up in his arms. Legs intertwined, gaining heat from close proximity. "I'm glad you're here." You say quietly, your eyes closed.

"I'm glad too." He squeezes you tight before he continues, "I'm gonna quit the line if we start seeing each other for real, though."

"You have to wait until you have your new job."

"I've got it waiting for me, I'm at a meeting on Monday and then I start as soon as I can."

"Oh, so you just wanna quit?"

"Yup, m'gonna. I'm sorry I'm assuming we'll be seeing each other again but - I feel like we should."

"Me too. Let's at least try."

"Okay."

"Cool, now sleep you fucking Muppet." You say it with a laugh, and he kisses you for the last time before it falls silent. Wrapped in his arms. Yeah, you could be down with this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self indulgent and I'm not even sorry.


End file.
